1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inkjet printers and, more particularly, to an improved method and system for guiding recording media, such as paper, through a printer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In typical inkjet printing processes, droplets of ink are emitted from ink jet nozzles, or apertures, onto a recording medium, such as paper, which is fed through a printing area of the inkjet printer. The pattern in which the droplets of ink are "sprayed" onto the recording medium is typically directed by computer control.
In many prior art printers, most commonly large format printers, a plurality of single wheel pinch rollers are spread across the width of a printing surface to assist in the guidance of recording media, such as paper, across the platen of the printer during the printing process. Often, however, the alignment of one or more of the rollers in a prior art printer is slightly skewed from the direction of motion of the paper from the feeder apparatus. This can cause a misalignment of the paper as it is fed through the printer and, consequently, can detrimentally affect the printing quality of the printer. In some cases, noticeable wrinkling of the paper may result.